Mentally insane ninja
by God arcs
Summary: Shiina decides to take one of her dolls out for a walk


Damn it! This wasn't good, things never ended well when this happened. Mr Teddy lost his nose, and now he looked like nothing more than a disfigured monkey. The cute but prideful look in his lifeless eyes was now replaced with a blank stare that meant only one thing to the girl. Rejection.  
Picking the small toy monkey she gave it a hug and apologised.

"I'm sorry Mr Teddy. I didn't mean it" she said apologetically as she placed it on the floor. Turning her gaze to the floor she reached down and picked the small artificial nose. Turning back to Mr Teddy she bent down and placed it on his face. "There, all better" she said as she stared at Mr Teddy expectantly. Normally, he would have already thanked her for returning his nose but this time he remained stationary with his black eyes staring at the floor. Shiina frowned.  
The silent treatment. Really? She knew she wasn't the gentlest person out there but she always tried her best to be careful when dealing with him.  
Reaching out to him she poked his head playfully. He would have to start talking to her, eventually. Standing up she scanned the dark room and spotted a tiny doll sitting down on the table.

Miss, Katara? What was she doing up there? Didn't she know she could get hurt if she fell? Walking up to the doll she picked Miss Katara up and placed her next to Mr Teddy.

"You should be more careful next time" Shiina scolded with a frown. No reply came from the doll which only served to irritate the girl further. Where they mad at her or something. She couldn't recall every doing anything to deserve this silence, so why where they ignoring her? "Are you guys mad at me?" Shiina asked. Even though her voice was a monotone the worry in her eyes was clear.  
For a brief moment Miss Katara raised her head, Shiina inwardly sighed in relief that she wasn't being completely ignored. But all that hope shattered when the Caucasian doll fell on her back and turned her gaze away from Shiina, her long black her blocking her face.

To any normal person the doll had succumbed to the effects of gravity due to the extra normal size of her head. But to Shiina, this was more or less Miss Katara's way of asking for something.  
Oh, charades! She loved this game, mostly because she never failed to predict what her two favourite dolls wanted.  
"You're bored? That's unusual. I thought you liked staying here" Shiina said as she stood up and looked out the window. It was really bright outside. She didn't want to run into any of the other guys but if that was what they wanted then she would oblige.  
Picking up Miss Katara she turned around and headed for the door. "Would you like to come along Mr Teddy?" Shiina asked nonchalantly as she pulled the large door open with one hand and held Miss Katara in the other. Being the dark brooding chimp he was he remained silent and ignored her. "Fine stay here and watch our things".

Stepping out of the large storehouse that had served as her home since she joined the SSS. She closed the door and placed Miss Katara on her shoulder so she had a good view.  
Miss Katara was a fun loving energetic and naïve woman who despite her rough clothing and messy hair was one of the prettiest girls Shiina had ever known, or at least that's what Shiina thought. While Mr Teddy on the other hand was a dark brooding and incredibly hard to please ape who thought of nothing but himself. Why had she decided to have someone like him live with them in the storehouse was mostly due to miss Katara's obnoxious pleading that she didn't have any one to play with while Shiina went out on missions for that Magnitta haired girl who for some reason was hell bent on defying the ultimate deity. GOD.  
Shiina was never one to go into detail on those kinds of things, Religious conviction was never something she ever really thought about.  
She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a familiar voice call her.

"Hey, Shiina! Over here!" turning her gaze to the voice she spotted an all too familiar blue haired boy waving to her.  
"Hinata" she said as she walked up to him. He was dressed in a red T-shirt and had a wooden bat in one hand. "What is it?" she asked.

"Hey, I was just wondering if you would play a game with us" the boy said cheerfully.

"A game?" Why would he ask her such a thing? If memory served her well she had rarely ever agreed to hang out with any of them and had turned down their request more times than she cared to remember. "No" she said simply.

"Huh? Why not? I mean it's not like you do anything other than stay at the store house all day. Doesn't it get boring being alone?" Hinata asked with a dejected look at her incredibly flippant tone. Turning away from him she was about to walk off when she heard Miss Katara mutter something.  
Reaching for the string attached to her back she pulled it down.

"_Lets play!"_ Miss Katara sang happily. Frowning in dissatisfaction she turned back to the dejected looking boy who was on his way back to some of the other guys.

"This is so stupid" Shiina muttered, displeased by what she was about do. But if it would make Miss Katara happy then she would accept. "Hey" she called. Turning, Hinata, Fujimaki, Otonashi and Matsushida all looked at her with bewildered expressions.

"Oh, hey Shiina. Did you change your mind?" Hinata asked, all signs of hope gone from his face. Boy was he in for a surprise.

"We, accept" she said. Upon hearing this all the males stared at her in surprise.

"What? Seriously" Hinata said in shock.

"No way" Matsushida said.

"Is she sick or something?" Fujimaki said in disbelief that she actually accepted, in all the time they had known her she had never been one for social activities. Otonashi being the only person there that actually counted as normal simply just shrugged.

"That's great! Now we've got enough players to go up against Noda's team" Hinata said triumphantly as he punched his fist into the air enthusiastically. Suddenly he paused and brought his gaze back to her with a confused look.

"Wait, you said "we"" Hinata said. Nodding, she raised Miss Katara up with both hands.

"We will both play!" Shiina said with a blank stare that. Upon seeing the hideously disfigured doll all the males visibly cringed. Not at all surprised by the shocked looks they shot at her she ignored them and placed miss Katara back on her shoulder.  
Glancing at the others uncertainly Hinata rubbed his head and sighed.

"Well then, grab a bat let's play baseball!" Hinata said enthusiastically, he was clearly not completely comfortable with the doll but the baseball freak clearly cared about playing his game more than he was creeped out by the doll.

XXX

All the SSS members from the opposing team all lay down on the floor covered in injuries and bruises which they had all sustained in their "battle" against the ninja girl. Next to her all the other guys were standing a good meter away from her.

"Wasn't that bit too much Shiina?" Otonashi asked. Turning to the other guys she stared at them indifferently for moment before she turned to Miss Katara who was sitting comfortably on her shoulders with her lips curved in a permanent smile. She picked the doll up and pulled the cord.

"_You're my best friends!"_ the doll said happily to the other guys who immediately averted their gaze in discomfort.

"Maybe we should have just accepted Yui" Fujimaki whispered to Hinata.

"Yeah… Maybe" Hinata said regretfully.

Without bothering to say goodbye the ninja girl immediately turned around and left with her Doll, Leaving Hinata and the other guys to wonder what exactly was wrong with her.

**And here's it is. Shiina's always been one of my favourite characters so I decided to write something about her.**

**Anyway, please read and review. **


End file.
